deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the captain of Soul Society's 12th division, which functions as its R&D Department. He is responsible for monitoring the three worlds, creating new technologies, and researching anything and everything. Originally a criminal judged dangerous enough to be confined to maximum security, the mad scientist was released from prison by Kisuke Urahara, the then-captain of the 12th division. After Urahara got himself exiled, Mayuri ascended to his rank, and used his position to experiment on anything that caught his interest. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by Codgod13) Mercer is ripping up soul reapers in soul society, and Mayuri has volunteered to kill him because Mayuri wants to 'take samples.' He sees Mercer and flash steps behind him, stabbing him in the stomach with his sword. Mercer gasps and falls, but to Mayuri's surprise, he regenerates and teleports away, sending a whipfist which Mayuri barely avoids. Mayuri smiles, and says, "well then, isn't that interesting?" He pulls out his ear and hurls it at Mercer, but Mercer dodges. Mayuri continues to smile, and says "Let's see of you can heal this! Claw out, Ashizogi jizo!" He sword transforms into it's shikai. He flash steps behind Mercer again, but this time the human is ready and swipes at Mayuri with his blade. The two exchange blows, until Mercer gets the upper hand and slices Mayuri's arm off. Mayuri yells in pain and flash steps away, injecting himself with Hojikuzai, and his arm regenerates. Mercer growls, and bull rushes the soul reaper. The two clash swords again, but this time Mayuri lets Mercer stab him in the chest. Mayuri gasps, and crumples. Mercer smiles and turns away, but Mayuri gets back up and says, "Just kidding," and stabs at Mercer. Mercer tries to deflect the sword, but it's a glancing block and Mayuri slashes Mercer's arm. Mercer regenerates, only to find he can't move his arm. Mayuri uses his surprise, and stabs again, but Mercer jumps back and uses his claw, slashing at Mayuri, who deflects it, knowing he has the upper hand now that Mercer can only use one arm. The two disengage, and Mercer states, "well, I didn't want to have to use this, but..." He unleashes Tendril Barrage Devestator and impales Mayuri multiple times. Mayuri, shockingly still alive, yells, "I wanted to to try and dissect you, BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL TAKE PLEASURE I WATCHING YOU DIE!! BANKAI!!" His sword reverts back to normal, but a huge caterpillar thing with a baby's head appears and rushes at Mercer, spewing poison. Mercer holds his breath and goes for a consumption, but suddenly falls twitching uncontrollably. Mayuri steps forward, and says, "My poison is quite special. It is made from my own blood, and is impossible to build up antibodies to. It also doesn't need to be breathed in, all it needs is a tiny rupture in the skin. Right now it is eating through your body in the most painful of ways. I think I will let it kill you so that the last minute of your life will be like an inferno raging inside your body. Maybe you will be intact enough to dissect after all." Mayrui lifts the dying Mercer over his shoulder and leaves. Winner: Mayuri Kurotsuchi Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Warriors without Battles